masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion/Unique dialogue
__TOC__ On occasion Legion will engage in unique dialogue, when it is brought along with Commander Shepard. Unique Dialog Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Legion will voice its opinions. * On the Citadel, when talking to the C-Sec Customs Officer about the high level of security, the officer explains the new security protocols against geth infiltration, Legion notes that geth do not infiltrate. The Officer then tells Shepard that their "personal synthetic assistant" is not allowed on public shuttles, forcing Legion to admit not to infiltrating intentionally. (Which is ironic given that Legion's initial class is Geth Infiltrator.) * If brought along during Shepard's first visit to the Citadel, Legion will humorously mention that "metal detectors are inconvenient" when the turian C-Sec officer explains how the scanners think Shepard is dead. * On the Presidium, during the Council meeting when Shepard asks them to investigate Sovereign's superior technology as proof of the Reapers' existence, the salarian councilor will state there is no proof that Sovereign was not of geth origin. Legion will retort that the geth do not have that kind of technology. The salarian dismisses this, labelling Legion as Shepard's trophy and saying that its word is suspect. * On the Presidium, when asking Captain Anderson about the war with the geth, Anderson will remark that Shepard's "trophy-bot" hasn't caused a stampede among the general population because the war with the geth is winding down. * During Tali's recruitment, Kal'Reegar will notice Legion and inform Shepard that they've got a geth behind them. Legion will inform him that he will combat these geth, which Reegar says he will only accept because he can't afford to be picky. Upon finding Tali, she will shoot at Legion unless a paragon interrupt is used, causing Legion to take cover and request assistance against friendly-fire. * If Grunt is brought along on Legion's Loyalty Mission and Shepard mentions the ethics of treating aliens differently, Grunt asks if it would be an issue if he punched Legion. Legion replies that it would not be damaged. However, Grunt's hand may be. * On the Migrant Fleet, Legion will be held at gunpoint by quarian security. Unless a Charm/Intimidate is used, Legion will be sent back to the Normandy SR2. (Ironically, Tali is being charged with bringing active geth into the Migrant Fleet; bringing Legion, one would think, would be the equivalent of admitting guilt.) It also triggers different dialogue with many of the Admirals. Daro'Xen will be fascinated by Legion and wish to study it, to which it responds "This platform is not available for experimentation". It also judges Xen's plan to re-enslave the geth as "unsound", to which Tali agrees. While talking to Zaal'Koris, Shepard can ask Legion if a peace can be made between the quarians and geth. Legion responds that it will seek peace only when it receives more data that a truce is what the quarians truly seek, as the only other time the quarians believed they held an advantage, they attacked. Shepard can tell Han'Gerrel that there are different factions of geth, but Gerral doesn't care much, simply hoping the geth can kill enough of each other for the quarians to take back the homeworld. It is notable that no one on the Migrant Fleet seems at all surprised that Legion, a solitary geth, can talk. * In Rodam Expeditions, using the Renegade option to get a discount prompts the salesman to request a geth's head to make into a desk lamp. Legion notes that functionality is not in the geth's specifications. * During Samara's recruitment Legion can be asked about its opinion on drugs, upon which it compares it to overclocking, notes that overclocking damage can be repaired, and wonders why organics would engage in it. When asking for access to the crime scene, if Shepard suggests not following the order to arrest the justicar, Legion will note that they are ordered into deadly situations "an average of 2.73 times daily. Rounding down." Talk to Squad Mate Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Legion will want to say something, if the Commander will listen. *Citadel: Zakera Wards Level 27 behind Avina, Legion will state that the station is not unlike their own however is inefficient since organic shells require more space. It will then begin an extranet search of other hive species to in an attempt to understand. *Illium: At a trade station next to the volus shorting on Prefabs, Legion will note that Council races find slavery abhorrent, but no one questions the limits placed on EDI. *Omega: In the lower level of Afterlife, Legion, unaware of the partying nature of organics, will question why anyone would wish to willingly poison themselves with alcohol, damage their ears from the venue's loud music, or contract sexually-transmitted diseases. *Tuchanka: Rubble near the Chieftain's throne, Legion will comment on how the krogan nearly destroyed their own world and will state that the damage is far greater than the damage that the quarians caused during the Morning War. If Tali is in the party she will say that her people intended to retake their homeworld once the geth were wiped out and that any change in the planet's environment would mean that they have to search for a new planet to inhabit. If Grunt is in the party he will say that he wouldn't expect the geth, or any alien, to understand; Legion retorts that the destruction of a world is factual, perception does not change that. *Tuchanka: If Urz is injured during a fight, he can be found in the science tent behind the arena, and the party members may make comments about him. Legion will make a remark about how organics treat 'lesser-evolved' beings inconsistently. Category:Unique dialogue